Hunted by what was, Following what is yet to come
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: Years pass, and pirate raids keep plaguing her village. Haunted by a past which's hidden and temporarily lost, she learns fate can change with merely one visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya~~ I decided to redo this one a bit too. I need to keep it in sync with the others.**

**I also needed to adjust some mistakes s****o I hope that worked.**

**This is like, a preloque, so I will come more into this later. I hope it will be good to follow.**

**Hunted by what was, following what's yet to come, Chapter one. Redone**

* * *

_I remember... very well. I've always sworn to myself that I would forget. That I would get over it, but I never found that strength. I was confused. Why? I never knew the answer though. Something I'm probably still looking for. _

_All I heard that day was screaming, cries of fear, hatred and weakness. My own voice screaming like there was no tomorrow. _

_All I felt was pain, sadness, and despair._

_All I saw were people running, get killed, and running after another trying to survive. And of course, a lot of blood, including my own._

_I shall start from the beginning…_

_The village I lived in was very small and only consisted of fishermen and peasants who always worked hard, because they knew if they didn't there will be nothing to live from or to even live for. That is just what life offered them._

_My father was among them. _

_He took care of us and we owe our lives to him. Although it is comprehensible one would do that for his wife and daughter. Talking about it my mom was the one in charge of household and cooking, assuring me that one day we all would live together happily, and this state of constant war would be over. Me, being a mere six years old, believed in fairy tales. I believed my mom, although I felt something bad would happen. I felt it._

_And I was right…_

_My mom sent me out to buy something to eat from the little amount of gold we possessed. When I got out of the small shop, I heard screaming and people were running like mad._

_Now I knew something was up._

_I ran to my home as fast as I can and standing before the small house the ominous feeling grew stronger. I knocked on the door because I was afraid of what would be behind that door. _

_"Mom?" I called out as I opened the door. My eyes widened. Blood. "Dad!" I ran further into the house, freezing immediately at what I saw. A man stood there sword in hand which was covered in blood. But my parents stood before him looking horrified. _

_"Eh..? What's this?" The man said as he turned to me with a wide grin._

_"Please, let her go!" my mom yelled. _

_The man smirked and threw something at my feet. I screamed as I looked down. It was a head of some very unlucky person. Unlucky… that's what I called it back then… Naïve, huh?_

_"You understand now, right? Give me your damn gold or I will take your head too" The man said when he turned to my parents. _

_" We have nothing you want. Our last amount has been spend." Was my dad's answer. Although I could see the fear on his face._

_"Too bad." _

_I know that I've never heard my mom screaming like that. So… broken. I also have never seen so much blood in my short life… It felt like the whole world came crushing down on me… as I saw my father's head getting separated from his body a splash of blood hit the floor. _

_"You see woman? Do you see the consequences of disobeying me? You better stop joking, or your kid's as good as dead." The man turned at my mother once again._

_My mother sighed. She was desperate. "No. wait! I'll do anything!" She bit her bottom lip as she locked eyes with the man, his hard stare making her freeze at the spot. _

_He began to smirk. "Anything… … Eh? " He walked over to her._

_I didn't know what caused me to run over to that man, but I needed to do something. _

_" MOTHER!"_

_"BACK THE FUCK OFF BRAT!" He yelled._

_And there I fell to the ground a sharp pain going through my head. The man had cut me down, now if he only didn't aim for my head…_

_I crashed into the wall, blood spilling, as the man kicked me to the side. _

_"SHIORIN!" My mom called out to me her eyes grown wide from shock._

_"There much better isn't it? Now no-one will be disturbing us. Besides now the kid doesn't has to see this."_

_Apparently the man assumed I was already dead. To be honest I thought I was going to. Blood was streaming down from my head on to the floor. There was some on the walls and on my clothes._

_'This is mine..?' I thought as I tried to lift my hand which too, was covered in blood._

_The man began pushing my mother down, ripping open her kimono, and untied his own pants. I don't think I need to explain the rest… All I want to say is that I'll never forget that image. Nor the rape nor the man killing my mother as soon as he was done. He left the house and I lied there… I tried to stand… To my surprise I was actually able too.._

_'They're gone… they are really gone…' I cried as tears fell down my cheek._

_I looked at the image of my dead parents and felt sick. I don't know how many times I threw up. What really surprises me is that I had the power to do that._

_I fell down and closed my eyes as I heard voices in the distance. _

_"There's a kid here!"_

_"Is she dead?" _

_"NO! look! She breathes!"_

_"well, she's going to die if we leave her here…" _

_that were the last things I heard as a darkness surrounded me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, been a long time, finally, I've redone chapter two. Hope it has improved though! **

**Special thanks to SeyenSay for this! She gave me good advice and helped me out so much! **

**I am really grateful!**

**Also thanks to ProKitty202 , Somniyo and SleepyShuffle, because thanks to them I got my motivation back.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hunted by what was, Following what's yet to come chapter two**

* * *

Masamune Date smirked at the crumbling raider before him, his abject face showing signs of haughtiness, yet fear could be read all over his features. The dragon rose his sword, and swung it down as he cut the lying figure who had attempted an ambush accompanied by fellow pirates.

The grin on the young lord's face seemed to increase. 'What a nuisance.' Yet he enjoyed seeing those low criminals throw away their worthless lives. In addition, the one eyed dragon carried the thought he needed to prove himself further. He wasn't one to take pride into meager endeavors, so to prove his worthiness of the name dragon, he entered this village to exterminate every single raiding pirate that dared to stand in his way.

Masamune turned to look as the pirate marauder motioned for his companions to move, that smug smile plastered to the latter's horrendous face.

"Today is the day! Today we're going to get back what these people owe us! Hurt anyone who dares to defy us!" the man commanded to which his underlings obeyed immediately, their loud screams filled with eagerness to gain the last possessions the poor villagers owned.

Still, the fishermen and peasants chose to show their courage by showing some resistance. Was this sensible to do so though?

"You can't just take our village!" One of the peasants said. "It's ours, you won't get away with this without having us dead!"

To this, the marauder merely chuckled, his chest heaving while his head was raised high. With a questionable gesture, he signaled the raider on his right hand. The latter walked instantly to the peasant who had recently spoken.

Masamune's eye widened in shock as the raider had cut off the poor sap's head right away while it had put a smile on the marauder's face.

"Alright. Then this shouldn't be too hard now should it?" The man stated. " Now let's get the rest of them too."

The dragon clenched his fist around his sword, his other hand reaching for one of his guns. That marauder.. where did he got that nerve? More importantly, how dare he just intrude and take things as if they were his own? Playing with people's live like that.

As soon as Masamune had drawn his gun, his arm stretched to aim, his eye focusing on that rotten face of the leading criminal in front of him as he lay his index finger on the trigger.

* * *

The screams and protests of the villagers nor the yells and attacks from the raiders didn't go unnoticed. She woke up at the havoc that had been caused. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she looked dreamingly at the current status of the village. People were running and fleeing. Children were crying and desperate parents tried to keep their calm as much as possible.

Somehow, this image made her head throb a little. As she closed her eyes she moved her hand to touch her temples lightly which eased the pain. Once the feeling subsided she got up, looking around, navigating the area a bit and then she noticed she had probably fallen asleep on top of a roof.

Why? Simply because she could.

She'd often climb a tree, or the roof from the dumpling store, to look at the sky, the clouds in the air making her calm and was perfect to rest. Then again the old lady who owned the store would scold her for doing so.

She sighed as she still stared at the intruders below, narrowing her eyes . 'They give me no choice..' With that she took off, on her way to once again put a stop to this chaos.

* * *

Masamune was panting although that sneer never left his face. The pirate marauder was out of men as the rest of them lay all across the grounds.

The man grunted In annoyance, his loss swinging tides in the dragon's favor. At least, that was what he thought.

The young lord walked forward as he raised his sword again to put an end to the marauders existence yet his temporary arrogant features which changed within seconds. Masamune stopped as he heard a scream behind him. More pirates had appeared, all emerging from the just arrived ship.

Another laugh could be heard as the marauder spoke. "Do you understand? We have the advantage of numbers so give in now or I'll make you regret your resistance."

The dragon just smirked at this. "Clearly you don't know who you're talking to, do you?" He turned and headed for the ship where more pirates awaited him.

"Attack the garrisons!"

As soon as the marauder had given that order his criminal underlings started to pour in from different directions. Apparently they had been hiding in the ships that had arrived previously. The dragon frowned. He thought he had already cleared those.

'Shit.' Masamune hadn't thought about the consequences of attacking directly, which wasn't his style really. Well, always that is. Now he had to hurry to the garrisons to make sure the villagers would stay unharmed.

'West…or east..?' He decided to go on east.

"We got him now!" As soon as Masamune reached the garrison the pirates closed the gate, locking the dragon up.

The latter groaned in irritation. He wouldn't take this abetment lightly. "This is really starting to get annoying. You will be sorry for wasting my time like this. Open the gates!" The young lord said after cutting some more pirates down, slicing his way through but they had surrounded him.

This looked bad. If he didn't do something fast the village would be doomed and not to mention the peasants couldn't hold up much longer.

A mournful sound could be heard from outside of the gates.

Masamune raised his head inquisitively, his gaze focused on the direction of where the sound came from.

"Who do you think you are? It's impossible we will be defeated by a—" Another scream.

Apparently someone was approaching, fighting the pirates taking them down one by one. Reinforcements? That seemed quite inconceivable. Masamune was sure he told them to stay in Öshu because he would defeat these fools by himself.

Who was stupid enough to give him help he did not need?

The dragon looked again as a loud bang had caught his attention. He kept his eye locked on the indentation on the large iron gates. Someone, or something was breaking through. He kept his hands on his pistols.

The ports flew open before another loud blow made the doors bend and break, sending them several meters further.

Pirates flew the young lords way, which he dodged. He turned his head to see them knocked out and probably broken. He smirked. Although the assistance was quite unnecessary he rejoiced seeing those minors crouching and whining in an almost pitiful way.

He moved his head again towards the gates as his amused expression was replaced with astonishment. A girl walked in warily, her eyes showing determination as well as a slight insecurity.

Normally, the dragon wouldn't really care if people were standing either in his way, or just being foolish. It was their choice to die anyway. This however, was a young and quite petite girl who was going to be in big trouble if she stayed here any longer.

"You!" He called out to her. "Are you nuts? This is a _battlefield!_" Said dragon didn't seem to notice that she was the one responsible for the defeat of the pirates.

"Hmm?" She turned his way, she looked just as surprised as he was. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You are in serious danger! Make sure to leave now!"

Did she seriously talked to _him_? Masamune turned his head from side to side to see if he actually was the one the girl was talking to. He noticed nobody else around. What shocked him even more was the fact that this girl didn't even recognized him. How in the world was that possible? Masamune Date, the one eyed dragon, lord of Öshu. Was she seriously that ignorant?

"Are you talking to me? Do you know who I am? More importantly, this is no place for a little girl!" That was his reply to her lack of knowledge.

He watched as the girl sent more pirates flying as Masamune lost track of the direction they headed. He decided to let it go. She seemed capable of defending herself pretty well, so might as well lend her a hand.

After some time both garrisons were cleared as the pirate marauder was the only one left. When the two reached him he moved immediately, fleeing for his life.

"I am obviously not staying around for you to kill me!" The marauder grinned making it for a run.

"Halt this instance! You can't run away from the dragon!" And with that Masamune pulled the trigger aiming right for the marauders leg as a bullet penetrated it, coming along with a painful scream commencing from the criminal commander.

Masamune smirked. "Trying to run won't do you any good."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" The man sighed in defeat.

"Give me all the damn things you've stolen from these villagers and the others as well." The young lord spoke while never breaking his aim on the marauders head.

The latter could do nothing but sigh and admit his defeat, as he gave the villagers their possessions back. He was risking his life after all. He didn't had a choice.

Masamune grunted in disdain, nauseated by the marauders acts of pure selfishness.

The day passed and it became evening. The villagers had thanked Masamune, and offered him a reward. He told them to keep it cause they needed it more than he did.

He turned towards the girl who had been watching the whole time. He was quite intrigued with the weird strength she possessed. He just noticed while fighting that the blows she landed caused diverse cracks, dents and broken rocks. She could lift those men who were like three times her size with ease. Yes, this was most unusual.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked up with a little smile. "Shiorin. But you can call me Rin for short."

Masamune looked at her, finding her strength which contrasted strongly with her tiny appearance very remarkable. He had to lower his head to look her in the eyes, which were a piercing blue. She also had long black hair, the bangs partly covering the scar in her face which reached from probably her forehead over her nose on the right side, a little below her eye.

She wore a samurai helmet with protrusions of sorts, which could be interpreted as cat ears. The armor and her dress completed it, her weapon being probably the gauntlets in combo with the iron gloves, which reminded him of claws.

Considering the scar he assumed the girl had gone through a lot in her life. Well, everyone needs to go on don't they?

Her eyes began to show confusion. "By the way… who are you?"

This caused the dragon to cough as he almost choked at this question. "You mean you seriously don't know? Are you _that _dense?"

The girl stayed silent as her eyebrows started to wrinkle, showing she was pondering.

"… … No?"

Masamune had nearly slapped himself right at the spot. His head pounded with slight irritation.

Rin stared at him for a bit longer until her eyes grow wide and she opened her mouth. "…Masamune..?"

And with that, he face palmed himself anyway.

"Oh my… I was right? I should've recognized you right away! My apologies." She bowed.

He sighed, and waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind. Imbecile."

"Huh?" She looked up at him confused once again.

He sighed again, more heavily and rose his voice. "I said imbecile! What is the matter with you? Little kids are not supposed to interfere in war!"

She needed to think before it finally came through her mind. Was he seriously calling her a kid? "Wait a minute, I know you are a warlord and all. But by the looks of it, you are not the one to talk about age, now really?" She turned her head being a bit offended.

Silence followed after.

He decided to break it. "Why would someone like you try so hard to defend this village anyway?"

"I live here, in this village." She replied. "Somebody has to do it. Until now, many peasants have tried to stop these raids, but with little success. The pirates come with large numbers and it keeps getting more and more with every visit."

"I see. But it doesn't seem like a problem for you. You seemed to handle it quite well."

She smiled at his compliment. "Thank you."

He chuckled as his eye showed alacrity. "Despite your small frame, you sure can fight. Not bad."

She nodded her head and thanked him again.

The dragon thought for a moment. She might had potential, now she didn't seemed that bright and not to mention her shortcoming insight. Then again she didn't seem like someone who was the type of person to oppose him. She seemed loyal, and humble. Of course the dragon himself didn't need any help, but it never hurts to strengthen your army. He could use a bodyguard, all important rulers have one. Ieyasu who has Tadakatsu under his command was a great example.

So why not?

"Rin."

She lifted her head up to look at him questionably as he spoke.

"How about working for me? " He asked.

She looked at him for a while. It was obvious she was pondering on what to say.

"Consider yourself lucky for me observing and acknowledging your strength. " He tried to convince her. "A chance like this you will only get once in your life"

"Are you serious?" She couldn't believe him. She was just a peasants daughter, no experienced warrior at all. He wouldn't have any business with her. She wasn't sure about throwing her life away for this man. He seemed alright. But she was afraid. Those men out there, those soldiers, were all developed and well fighters.

"B- but what about the village?" She stammered.

Masamune smirked. "Don't worry about that. I will send some of my men here to check the village's stats every once in a while. We'll keep them from any harm."

'They will be alright… But will I be?' She feared the worst. She could take on pirates. They were just some men with swords and weapons. They had no discipline yet any particular skill. She could take them on.

"And?" The northern lord began to lose patience.

"I…" She gulped. "No."

He just chuckled which turned into a loud laugh after. He didn't think he heard that right.

She just looked at him, that stern expression didn't leave her face.

When Masamune noticed he narrowed his eye, glaring at her. "What did you say?"

"I am sorry, but, I don't want to." She gulped another time as her throat felt dry. "You'll have to leave this village without me."

His hands were by his sides as he clenched one of his fists, being agitated to the most. Who did this girl think she was? She wasn't in the position to reject him. She was a mere commoner.

"Listen, I don't think you understand. I didn't ask you, I am _telling _you to join me."

She sighed. "I- I know, and I said n- no." She turned to leave, although she felt a little stupid. Her legs were quivering a bit and she stammered again. What if he come after her and shoot her out of anger. He would get away with it, she was a _mere commoner _after all. And he seemed upset.

She sped up her pace as her walking almost became running. She stopped near a house as she turned just around the corner. She looked behind to see if he did follow her. Nothing was seen. She sighed in relieve. Hopefully, he would leave her alone now.

Masamune did nothing but just stood there. He brought his hand to his chin, and started thinking. He wasn't planning to give up so easily. She would take his offer, no matter what. He smirked again as an idea came to mind.

He noticed that her attitude changed when he rose his voice and stated some facts. His smirk broadened.

"Just you wait.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So this is chapter three. A whole chapter dedication to the parent's past.**

**Maybe that's clearer to understand. **

**I wonder if it is not boringly written though?**

**Well, anyway, here is chapter three!**

**Hunted by what was, following what's yet to come, Chapter three.**

* * *

_How pitiful…_

_Such a shame…_

_So young yet you could never make it all in your life. _

_Imagine you will never get old, never get the chance to make it better. Actually, you could have never enjoyed success or had problems from the start. Luck was never on your side._

_When that time comes, the one time you find true love. One time.. love brings you a precious gift._

_And you are doomed to leave it behind…_

* * *

_Manami was the daughter of a soldier who had died in battle. Her mother had already died of illness, which caused Manami to take care of herself, living a lonesome life. She had no family elsewhere and the village she lived in was a total mess. The weak were hunted by the strong. Innocent people were murdered. Women had been raped. People stole from each other…_

_This caused the woman to get into wrong hands. _

_Eventually she couldn't get away from it._

_Prostitution._

_Manami was found at the age of fifteen by a man named Saburou. He helped her, provided her of food, clothes and a place to sleep. Day after day everything seemed alright. He was like a father to her, sending her a soothing smile whenever he noticed she was feeling low._

_Everything had gone so well, until he wanted something in return for his kindness and care._

_Saburou forced the young woman to pay him for everything she owed him. She couldn't because she didn't possessed anything. He was actually aware of this, so he suggested the following: Work for him, or die._

_She was forced to sleep with other men. _

_Manami wasn't one to be messed around with and often stood up for herself. Saburou on the other hand did not appreciate such big talk which caused the young woman to have no choice but to obey._

_Day in day out, week after week and month after month. That is how she count the time that passed by from her miserable life. He kept hitting her, kicking her, yelling that she was just an ungrateful and lowly whore and needed to know her place._

_One day, after a year had passed, Saburou introduced Manami to a good friend of his, Yutaka. Although he was just a peasant, Saburou claimed the young woman had to oblige to whatever Yutaka wanted because Saburou owed his life to him. The peasant had saved the older man, as he was drowning in a river._

_It seemed the Yutaka had helped him out of it after Saburou had been cut down and was looking for a place to hide, so he fled in the woods. He was chased because of the diverse crimes he committed._

_Yutaka took Manami with him, although the young woman kept glaring at this man. He responded with a smile, which surprised her._

_After She first slept with Yutaka he had been very kind and warm to her. After some months they eventually fell in love despite their differences in age. _

_The peasant became a regular client from Manami and she wanted to thank him for his help and reducing the pain from the horrid life she suffered._

_Both lovers became closer than ever and eventually the young woman had spilled Saburou treated her._

_Yutaka's eyes widened as soon as he heard. He was well aware of the business Saburou was in, he just didn't know about how he treated his 'employees'. He decided that this needed to come to a stop._

_Yutaka and Saburou had a fight, which caused the oldest of the two to die. Yutaka had won, but he had also lost his friend._

_Time passed and Manami became pregnant. By now, they had moved to another village. The young peasant tried to make a living and took care of his new found wife. After months seem to fly by Manami gave birth to a healthy baby girl._

_They named her Shiorin._

_Manami was seventeen while Yutaka was twenty one. Although they couldn't give the child much, they were happy and loved her dearly._

_Six years passed and Shiorin had grown up to a happy and playful little girl. Still her parents were worried. She didn't seem to open up to others and sometimes her gaze was empty. They couldn't always read her. She was quiet and shy, but loved to play outside alone although her slight clumsiness caused her to fall and cry for her mother afterwards._

_Manami smiled and wiped her tears telling her it was just a scratch. The little girl sniffed a few times, but smiled back._

_Despite being that small, she knew the situation she lived in was very subsistence. That is why she always wanted to help somehow. She truly looked up to her mother._

_Yutaka was always away an came home late, but he did try to be a father for her. Shiorin appreciated that. Her father patted her head and told her one day, he would save his family, he would earn more money and would ensure their lives as a happy family. Manami told her the same and their daughter truly believed that._

_Too bad that day never came…_

_The only day which followed after, was the day she stood face to face with her parents murderer..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with chapter four now! Why so long? I wuz busy all these months and fuuuu- I wuz away from my home for 2 weeks XD. Uh, also not excluded that I ALSO have been lazy and what not…**

**Know that this will not be totally historically correct, or in sync with the actual game. Of course I based some details and such, but I mean people may be either dead or not, you'll notice.**

**Also, people may have been supposed to be at a certain place or be located somewhere, also that isn't totally correct. I give it my twist.**

**Just a warning so you'll know.**

**LOL wait, another warning, I tried to do a little 'fight 'scene… but I am not all that good so please bear with me, even if it does suck.**

**Oh oh, it might seem a bit side-tracked from my goals and the plot, but I have my reasons so no complaints or I will sue. No , if you complain, I will rape you all.**

**Anyway…**

**I want to thank those who reviewed, it means a lot to me! ^^**

**Hunted by what was, following what's yet to come, **

**Chapter four**

* * *

Another day had passed as Masamune had made his way towards Osaka castle. He actually didn't finish the business in the village back then, but Ieyasu had called him as he had heard of Masamune's accomplishments.

He worked himself up and ascended to higher ranks among the lord of Mikawa's officers. Don't get him wrong though. Masamune didn't suddenly throw away his own ambitions, he was just planning to take Japan for himself when he knew the time was ripe.

The dragon thought about the girl who recently refused his offer. It might be a good idea to go back about some time, when she would expect it the least. That way it should be easy to persuade her. If his observations were correct, she was a credulous person. She's also a bit insecure, so it should be possible to convince her of anything.

Now he was on his way to face Toyotomi's retainers who were standing defensively before their castle, the fools not knowing when to bow down to their superior.

Mentally preparing himself for the battle, he thought of his wife who was back in Öshu, waiting for him to return. Megohime, daughter of Tamura Kiyoaki who was the owner of Miharu Castle in Mutsu Province.

Though Masamune didn't necessarily have strong bonds with his wife's family and affiliations, the marriage between her and himself progressed quite well. He loved her, she loved him. They stayed faithful to one another, supported each other… and so on. Of course they had typical arguments or disagreements like any married couple.

Scratch that. Not like _any _married couple at all.

Megohime and himself were married by arrangement. They didn't chose each other, which resulted to many bickering and struggling to make it through. Though it wasn't easy, Masamune eventually won her love and gradually returned it.

A smile spread across the dragons face. Now standing in the battlefield, before the castle and the awaiting soldiers, who were ready to strike when commanded to do so.

'I'll come back soon, Mego, I promise.'

Toyotomi's soldiers roared right into the battlefield, aiming for Ieyasu, the dragon lord and their allies when the captain commander motioned for them to attack. The dragon fought his way through, his wife in his mind giving him strength, will and determination. It made the dragon desire his home , as he wanted to end this quickly.

Masamune decided that in order to do so, he should target the castle directly, which was probably the most foolish thing to do. If he would survive this, not that he doubted himself, Ieyasu would surely accost him for this. Either way, the young lord didn't care.

Soldiers ran to stop him, charging at him simultaneously which caused the dragon to fight back as hard as he could. He shot the enemy down with a pistol in one hand, and slashed them with his sword in the other. Of course he also took quite some hits but didn't give in.

Eventually he had made his way right before the castle gates. It was quite a struggle, something that he would not admit, even though the evidence stuck to his body.

The dragon panted and his eye stood faint yet he still managed to smirk. Yes, a most unwise decision to charge right to the castle on your own, especially with classy samurai, totally differing from unworthy pirates.

Yet the dragon lord knew no regrets considering it was the best thing to do, plus it shouldn't be of any difficulty for someone of his stature.

Breaking his thoughts, his eye roamed about until it locked upon a tall man who was guarding the entrance from the castle. Masamune smirked.

Something in that man's eyes, that confidence, it seemed so familiar. Yet he looked also lost in a way… the dragon wasn't sure.

Keeping that same sneer on his face Masamune approached the man who immediately aimed his rifle upon the young lord, his features showing determination. As the young lord's smirk grew the man spoke.

"Masamune Date, the one eyed dragon of the north… once again shows his face to make his ambition and name known throughout the land."

Masamune laughed. "Since you already know what I am here for, I assume you'll move aside and let me do as I please." So he said as he took a few steps closer.

The man's finger was closely pressed against the trigger, ready to pull when necessary. "Listen, Hideyoshi's going to make this land prosperous. A place that can flourish into something great. I won't let someone like you ruin that."

A laugh louder than the previous one commenced from the young lord, much to the man's dismay. "Imbecile. Don't you realise that Hideyoshi's time has passed? You want a better land? Then _I am_ the one you should serve." So said the dragon, as the man narrowed his eyes.

"So… you think _you _got what it takes?" The latter spoke.

Masamune sheathed his sword and took his other pistol in his free hand, aiming both guns on the man in front of him as the dragon smirked once again. "I'll prove it."

The man returned the same grin as he pulled the trigger, the young lord moving out of the way to dodge the bullet and from there on charged to get closer to the man, trying to secure a shot that'd hit. Squinting his eye to aim as he got near, Masamune took his sword to quickly block the blade which was attached to the man's rifle.

The dragon was kind of surprised he didn't noticed the man's swift movements towards him as said man raised his weapon to wound the young lord, nor the blade itself.

Masamune jumped back to sheath his sword again and grabbed his pistol again. This man got more potential than he thought… If he would agree to becoming his ally it wouldn't be a waste. He needed a good tactic.

The man took a deep breath and raised his rifle again. This guy was something else. He had heard that the dragon lord of the north was quite ambitious, but to also be quite reckless... maybe not that surprising, but for a warlord to throw himself so impulsively into action. Though it wasn't that the young lord didn't think when acting. The fact was, he did, but was highly confident in his abilities.

All that effort was put into seizing control of the land?

'Yet I don't even understand myself what I am fighting for… I kind of lost my purpose.' The man interrupted his thoughts as the dragon was coming for him and a shot was released. The man needed to move quickly to dodge, giving Masamune an opportunity as he took his sword and swung his leg so the man lost balance and fell down.

The dragon immediately raised his sword and pointed it in the man's face then lowered the end of the sword close to his throat. A smirk spread across the lord's face while the man sighed in defeat, but afterwards returned the sneer.

"Not bad." Masamune said. "Though you were obviously not focusing. Otherwise it wouldn't have been that easy. Tell me…"

"Magoichi."

Masamune raised an eyebrow as the man spoke.

"Magoichi Saika, that's my name."

The dragon nodded and withdrew his sword and kneeled before the man so they were in eye level. "Magoichi, tell me, what do you stand for? What do you fight for?"

Magoichi bit his lip for a second, pondering on what to answer the young lord. He didn't know to be honest, he didn't know what he fought for, or where he was headed. Magoichi knew he wanted a better land, fighting for prosperity, but the thing is, he didn't know if he was doing it the right way, or if he had tracked down the right path.

The older man had been gone through a lot lately, betrayal and loss stood in the way of his original goals. It made him kind of lose his way.

Masamune wasn't one to meddle with others' problems or conflicts, so he decided to not ask anything more. He stood up and opened his mouth to speak. "Join me, Magoichi. I will give you what you're looking for. If prosperity is what you search for, I will lead you the way." With that, Masamune raised his head as he turned to look at the sky above him.

A smile appeared on Magoichi's features as he also locked his gaze upon the heavens. "You're quite a dreamer." He replied to the young lord. "But I guess we all are."

"We all dream, but to make it reality relies on our own actions." Returned the dragon.

"Right you are." The man stood up and held his rifle in both of his hands. "Alright, I'll join you and will be fighting alongside you, but you better make true what you promised."

Masamune nearly laughed. "Never doubt me."

* * *

From there on Magoichi assisted the dragon in further infiltrating the castle as more soldiers tried to hinder them from doing so. As they made their way pass the gates and into the castle the Toyotomi soldiers were fighting back.

Ieyasu and his men had already surrounded the castle and forced their way in from different sides. The head of the castle, Hideyori Toyotomi , the son of Hideyoshi was easily pushed back , and eventually Osaka castle fell.

Masamune and Ieyasu were victorious, meaning each of them came a step closer to ruling the land. The dragon wasn't planning on opposing Ieyasu just yet, but would wait whenever would be the perfect moment.

Besides, time does not matter, it is what you present that counts. The effort you put in it is an important part.

After settling his deeds and accomplishments with the lord of Mikawa, Masamune prepared to leave.

Magoichi stood next to him while he was in deep thought. He wondered where they were headed next and to what the young lord would lead him.

It was nothing for him to just join with any ambitious warlord who was blinded by wealth and power. The reason why he had agreed was because they both have the same ideals and goals to strive to. An important thing for allies to suffice.

The man looked over at the dragon, who seemed to be thinking about something as well.

'That's right… time will guide us in our next steps. Time will determine our strength.' Masamune thought. The battle had been won, and he was planning to head home soon, but first things first.

As time would pass by the dragon would convince Rin of joining him. None of that stature can possibly deny him, so next time, he wouldn't be so friendly. He was sure that more variety of abilities in his army would bring him closer to complete domination.

That's why he was determined to persuade the girl .

The dragon doesn't care about how far he needs to soar to gain. What was important was that he would, and never would turn back.

* * *

**Did it make sense? I thought the ends was too spacy. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed. Nothing special has happened, but as I said, I have my reasons for everything, so. OH, also, there might be some mistakes, forgive me, for that :P**

**Anyhow. See y'all later! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes my friends, I am back with a brand new chapter! ALAS! I am sorry for the wait, but you know how slow I am. But you forgive me, right? Haha, anyway, *sorry, is in a random hyper mood, but do not get me wrong, I am not like overly happy, I am just being plain weird* Hmm. Oh yeah, this was what I was going to say,**

**This chapter starts off with Rin awaking from a dream. (I know, spoiling much, but I do want you guys to understand what I plan) This dream is actually part of some of the memories of chapter 3, the dedication to Rin's parent's past. No, I didn't write anything more about it in this chapter, but it must seem like she wakes up from it at this very moment, you know? It might seem confusing, but I'll try to make it clear and more clear what I am actually doing.**

**Furthermore, yeah, sorry for the long wait… I write only when I feel like it, or well, to be honest I write like all the time, but somehow I h****ave a disorder on continuing the same thing in a row. I have been writing random shit that's now propping my pc, anyway…that's my rant.**

**OH LASTLY: I DID NOT RE-READ FOR SP ERRORS, EXCUSE ME IF THERE ARE ANY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hunted by what was, following what's yet to come, **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

With a loud gasp the girl startled herself awake. She was covered in sweat, her robe sticking to her body. Her eyes were wide open and her blue pupils tiny, as they showed even though being briefly, signs of fear. Her bangs stuck to her face as she had gripped tightly onto the sheets as she sat up. Rin looked before her, staring at the plain wall, her body slowly losing its tense as she breathes in and out slowly. As she didn't hear anything else but her own ragged pants she closed her eyes again and laid back onto the futon.

'Another nightmare…'

Rin re-opened her eyes. The blue orbs grew again as she had calmed herself down and then darted towards her clothing which were chaotically scattered across the floor. The way they were spread out reminded her of her awful dream, the only thing what was missing were unidentified bodies and blood.

Now she really scolded herself for being a messy person.

As she sat up again and slowly crawled off her futon to the spot of the clothes, she couldn't push the horrible images out of her mind. As she picked up her dress she stood up and stared before her.

This reminded her of the young warlord who had asked her to join him a few weeks ago. This was the exact reason why she declined, it wasn't that she didn't want to help him, or anything. She was afraid. Scared that she somehow would end up like the people in her nightmares, or even worse, war meant killing. So this would mean she had to not only kill soldiers, and harm them, probably robing many families of their fathers, she also had to witness bloody bodies scattered across the battlefield, the air reeking of death.

It is true that she often fought pirates when they raided her village, but she never killed them.

To avoid too many blood spilling, she used her strength to destroy their tools and weapons or to demolish certain barriers, may they make them. If they were to come and raid into large numbers like last time. However, she had no choice but to injure them and send them flying mostly with the success of them fleeing afterwards.

That's how she had done it until now, since pirates lack a true warriors pride and will. But true samurai? They wouldn't rest until the enemy was dead.

Rin shuddered in anxiety. Deciding to stop progressing her thoughts she went to bath as she slipped out of her robes. After she was done she got dressed and before leaving the place, she looked around again to check her surroundings.

The small house had been so messy ever since her cousin moved out after being asked to join forces with an army. Rin wouldn't ever think that she herself would be asked the same. She admired her cousin for not being afraid, instead, said cousin told her younger relative she'd be okay and would certainly visit her once in a while.

Rin did believe her. She was strong enough and had good abilities, unlike Rin herself, that's what the latter thought. The petite girl didn't find herself courageous enough. No, not only that. She just couldn't handle it.

Everything was fine as it was going now right? Even though Rin didn't always live alone…

The girl gripped her head as another vision popped to mind, or maybe a certain feeling. A certain feeling she's missing something really important. The thought made her chest ache as another ominous feeling took over.

She breathed in and out one more time, then shoved it to the side, and finally opened the door to leave the house and walked outside as hard as she could.

* * *

She raised her head up and moved it from side to side, expecting the villagers to proceed their daily rituals and take care of the place like they always did. Expecting the children to run around freely and be their mischievous selves, but Rin stopped dead in her tracks as she looked before her.

She nearly assumed her eyes were deceiving her.

A countless amount of soldiers were marching their way through the village. They were along the small houses, the fishermen's spots, little shops and so on. Now she wouldn't be so shocked if she didn't recognize the symbol on the flags they carried. But Also the trade mark black, green and gold coloured armour they wore.

Rin quickly ran the other way, towards the village gates only to find out that the scenery truly lived up to her expectations.

More soldiers entered the gates and marched through, but Rin's heart stopped beating when the last ones stopped and got off their horses.

Masamune Date had entered the village smirking as soon as he saw the petite girl frozen on her place, staring at him in disbelief.

Magoichi Saika, who had come along after recently allying with the young lord, looked at the said lord questionably. He didn't understand what someone like Masamune had to look for in a little village like this one.

Said lord didn't tell his servant where they were headed, or what their next advances would be. Magoichi would ask, but since he remembered Masamune's words about not doubting him whatever his actions are, the older man decided to leave it be and just follow the lead.

Instead he observed his new lord's next moves, curiously awaiting him to reveal what the heck was his next plan. Magoichi's features however, changed from curiosity into obvious confusion. The one eyed dragon stepped forward towards a tiny girl who looked totally horrified for the arrival of said dragon.

Masamune stopped right in front of her, his one eye staring down at her fiercely. She had to crane her head up to return the stare, hers being filled with true confusion and astonishment.

"We meet again, Rin." He kept the same sneer on his face as he didn't lower his head, but his piercing eye just focused hard on the petite girl.

"…" No reply came from her, she just lost her voice. No, the will to speak or to do anything in particular. Something just prevented her from doing so.

Magoichi, on the other hand, didn't know whether to chuckle or to accost his lord about this. Maybe he was misunderstanding the occasion, but as far as the gunslinger knew it seemed like Masamune came here to settle _things_ with the little lady. Then again, she didn't seem like the type for an inn.

"Well?" Masamune broke the silence. "Don't just stand there, say something. I can understand you're a bit surprised, but honestly, did you really think I would give up so easily?" The lord smirked as he closed his eye and turned around to take a few steps away from the girl. "You can't merely assume I would leave things as they were." He turned back to look at her.

She still didn't say anything, but she frowned and was evidently shivering. Masamune raised an eyebrow, but then smirked once again.

"I'll repeat it one more time Rin. Join me."

Magoichi's expression was even more dazed if possible. Was he serious? The gunslinger guessed his lord wasn't talking about anything vulgar. But what in the world would a future ruler of the land want with a young villager like her?

"Masamune…?" He tried.

Said lord signed his servant to be silent, in a manner that indicated the lord would explain matters later on. Magoichi just nodded and did as told.

Rin just shook her head, slowly though, obviously still uncomfortable with the lord's arrival.

Masamune chuckled, then he laughed loudly as he threw his head back to put emphasis on his condescending attitude.

"Very well." He then spoke. "Do know, that I will not leave this village without you."

The girl's eyes widened because she didn't want to believe his words, but she does know he is dead serious. Evidence was there as Masamune instructed some of his soldiers to set up a camp right before the gates.

"B- but…" Rin stammered, nothing further could be said.

The dragon grinned cockily, his eye showing obvious mirth. "Your choice." He shrugged. "I'll stay here and will make sure you're losing that nerve of defying me, or either you'll be wise and decide to come with me after all." And with that said, the mirth disappeared and was replaced with fierce determination.

The girl was now shaking from head to toe, her head lowered as she fiddled with her fingers.

Masamune noticed and wasn't a lord with a heart of stone. It's not like he would stomp onto the pathetic ones, he had better things to do. After all, as he'd convince her eventually he'd reach his goal. That couldn't be accomplished if she got a nerve breakdown right here.

He then thought to himself, something really needs to be done about her confidence and stability. With an attitude like this, you can't possibly stand on the battlefield. Her ability would go to waste. She would be useless then. He made a mental note to remember that minus point.

He nodded to himself then spoke again. " Fine. I'll leave you to think for the day, when you change your mind don't hesitate to tell me. But do remember, only today, if I don't get an answer out of you by tomorrow morning I will have to take serious measures." With that he turned around and headed to where they had set up the camp, gesturing for Magoichi to follow.

The latter looked back in the direction of the girl, who looked totally defeated. The gunslinger did feel sorry for her, but orders were orders.

He turned to follow his lord, and then he would seriously need an explanation for the dragon's interest in a mere commoner.

The girl fell to her knees as she saw them disappearing in the tents further across. She sighed and gripped tightly onto the edges of her dress. Just what was she supposed to do? She really didn't want to go, she couldn't. Probably this lord would merely let her die as he noticed she was nothing but a pathetic and scared peasant. Yes… that's what she was worried about. What if she wouldn't die right away but would get injured?

Wouldn't he leave her to die as she appears useless after all? Why wouldn't he ask a strong man instead? Why would he ask a seventeen year old girl to fight for him? Especially since she had such a small frame, those grown samurai with all the armour they possessed would obviously squash her before she even tried to lay a nail on them.

She began to shake again and gripped her head with both her hands as she squeezed her eyes shut.

'…What am I going to do…?'

* * *

Meanwhile as the two gunmen had carried on to the tents Magoichi bowed and his features obviously showed that he wanted to know why Masamune came here in the first place. More importantly, why to recruit a little girl to the army? Or was the lord seriously planning to take in a courtesan from a fishing village.

Masamune remarked the expression on his servant, and chuckled. "Didn't I tell you to not doubt me, Magoichi?"

Said man bowed again and apologized and then tried to reply as tactful as possible. "I know, my lord. My apologies. But may I ask you…why?"

The young lord sat down on his seat, then looked up at the gunslinger. "Because she has potential. I know she doesn't look it, but believe me, if you had witnessed her abilities you wouldn't question my reasons."

Magoichi kept the confused look on his face. "…You _are_ talking about skills on the battlefield, right?" He asked with a rather, suggestive expression.

Masamune raised his eyebrow questionably. He kept staring at his servant a few seconds, until he finally understood the statement.

"Of course you idiot! How dare you question me any other possibility than that, you disgust me." The young lord turned his head angrily.

Magoichi laughed, and then let out a sigh. "Excuse me, my lord. But do try to understand, I just didn't think such a seemingly fragile figurine would be capable of defending herself, let alone this army."

The lord of Öshu looked from the corner of his eye at his subordinate, but he didn't turn his head a bit. "I know. Trust me, don't let her appearance deceive you. It is true that she appears rather weak, also taking into account her attitude, " he paused. "but she possesses an impressively high strength. I am sure that if we push her into the right direction we can get her to toughen up at least."

The gunslinger just smiled slightly and nodded, trusting his lord and would leave the matter to be.

"If you say so, Masamune. If you say so."

* * *

And so the hours kept passing by, end of the morning proceeding to the afternoon, which brought a nice breeze to the weather while the villagers were trying to ignore the seeming commotion. Rin had went to the store, greeting the people she knew, and got the things she needed.

She immediately went home after, still being agitated by Masamune's request. In her room, she threw herself on the futon and then started to think. Still struggling to make a decision on what to do and what to choose.

She spend hours on pondering, the evening falling as it became dark outside. She didn't move and was merely staring at the ceiling, while a few tears had ran down her cheeks.

She must seem pathetic, crying because one's afraid to die. Or maybe, it wasn't because she was afraid necessarily. It was that dream…those occurring nightmares which did the trick. Somehow she felt a sharp pain whenever she had the image of the dead bodies in her mind. She felt sad, because she could not identify them. She was sad, because she did feel like the dead people were connected to her somehow.

She feared she might end up killing people who she doesn't want to hurt. Or even worse, she could end up getting killed by them. Then Rin suddenly remembered her cousin, who's also joined an army as she was capable of fighting with her impressive abilities.

Rin just didn't want to think about all possibilities. She was horrified.

She had to make Masamune leave without her, somehow. She knew he was determined, but she just couldn't agree on accompanying him. She sat up and then scrambled off the futon.

She had to talk to him. He did say he needed an answer by tomorrow morning, so it's best if she'd go to him as soon as possible.

* * *

With that she rushed outside, on her way to the camp. She did had to figure which of the tents would belong to Masamune Date, but it shouldn't be too hard.

As she arrived she looked around and spotted the most expanded tent of all of them, figuring Masamune should be in that one. The shivers ran through her spine again as she slowly moved towards it.

Some guards and soldiers did spot her, but they merely sent her a stare or a grin, whispering to one another. Rin couldn't hear. Probably Masamune had prepared them for her arrival, she figured, since no one accosted her.

Hesitantly she reached out to open the tent, her hand on the fabric, lightly clenching it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she found herself shaking again.

'It's now or never…' She tried to encourage herself. She remembered how Masamune warned her about the unpleasant measures he'd take if she'd decline his offer or refused to answer him at all. She braced herself, before opening the tent and walking in carefully.

She looked up and nearly got startled as she wasn't expecting the dragon to stand right before her. She stopped dead in her tracks and craned her head up while her eyes stood wide.

Masamune looked down at her with a smirk. He knew she would give in eventually.

"I see…you've been wise."

Rin gulped. "I…"

He raised an eyebrow questionably. He didn't expect her to talk, it made him chuckle inwardly. None the less he waited for her to say what she got to say.

"I w-want you to leave this village!" She tried to raise her voice a little and raise her chest to make it compensate with her stuttering, trying to make her nervousness less evident.

Masamune just looked at her, his eye showing that he was obviously surprised by her sudden remark. But that astonishment turned into irritation as he changed his tone. "What did you say…?" he asked, no, _demanded_ her to reply. Was she seriously speaking to him like that? How dare she. A mere commoner, none the less someone with such little backbone, dare to defy him. He lowered his head to hers, his eye seeming to pierce right through her as it showed he was going to stop being so 'nice'.

Rin immediately kept her mouth shut. Her heart beating as she wanted to run right out of the tent. Probably running for her life. But, would she be spared if she truly ran away? Or would they just hunt her down and take her head? Better not try to figure that out.

"…" She pondered on whether to reply, but she decided it was best to keep quiet.

"Listen. I think you are misunderstanding me. Like I said before , Rin. I am not asking you to join me, I am _telling_ you to do so. You can't disobey me. Know why?"

She just kept on looking at him, frozen at the spot, she was so scared to move she didn't even shiver anymore. Suddenly she remembered the kind of weapons Masamune possessed. Yes, even if she ran…he might…

As the dragon noticed she wasn't going to talk, he continued himself. "Because you are a mere villager, that's why. Someone of your stature can't possibly oppose someone like me. You're a peasant, a commoner, a pathetic citizen with little importance of existence." He paused and narrowed his eye as he didn't remove his sharp stare, but did raise himself.

Rin flinched at his words, she would cry, as she felt her throat becoming dry and rather painful, but she tried to keep it together, and managed to, so far.

"That's right. You know that if you die as a simple villager, no one would actually miss you, right? It wouldn't harm the land, am I right? That is why you have no choice but to obey me." He walked away from her, to a desk with some scrolls on it. Masamune focused his gaze on it, but kept on talking.

"I know that you are afraid. It's obvious by how you stand, it's written on your features, written in your voice." He turned to look at her. "But Rin, do you really want to die in vain? Do you really want this war to continue on?"

She flinched again, her lips slightly parted as she wanted to say something, but she did nothing but gasp softly.

"I thought so. Not only I demand you to fight alongside me to enforce my army, I also demand you to get some damn backbone and fight for your village!"

'My village…?'

Masamune noticed that she became slightly less tense as her shoulders lowered a little. He nodded. "That's right. I guarantee you that even though until now your village has been spared, if this war continues on it might get destroyed, and no one will care."

The girls eyes widened.

"Exactly. That's why I am telling you to obey my request and pledge your alliance to me. That's why you stand powerless and can't deny my orders. I am a warlord and I will not be delayed on my way to make this land prosperous by someone like you. That's why you have to make sure to be of use, because if you'll get in my way, I will take your head."

The shivers were back, as his words made sure there was no way to back out. She did want this war to stop...but someone like her...

"Rin, I am telling you this one more time." He turned around to face her completely again.

"I demand you, join me."

* * *

**DONE! And it's , A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAH! I D I hope you guys enjoyed it, though not many happened yet. But anyway, that was it for chappy 5! I hope it wasn't bad anyway, and I'll try to update more frequently. Wait...DID IT SEEM RUSHED? I sure hope not. *ahem* ANYWAY There are currently on FF two stories I am writing, this one and Orochi. So the next chapter of Orochi is my next planning, and then I will continue this one again, then Orochi, and so on.**

**Each a turn! Anyway enough rant, Love you all! Byeeee ~~ **

**-Coco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back and alive. I have been dead for over a year haven't I? Sorry for not finishing the next Orochi chapter I promise I will do it before this year ends. (Because everytime when I tell all of you I will finish it soon it takes another year, so uh…let's stop making shit promises and I'll try to be as soon as possible ok?**

**Probably not much of you guys will read this anymore since it's been ages since I updated. I bet you thought I would've given up on it forever. But no, I'm just as slow motivated writer. But I swear no matter how many years it'll be one day all my stories will be finished no matter if new ones will be followed as well .**

**Anyway yeah it's been a while, but here it is.**

**Holy carp wait a minute, I just realized it's EXACTLY a year ago before I lastly updated. Damn is scary as hell. I didn't even do this subconsciously wow.**

**Anyway. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Hunted by what was, following what's yet to come,**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Öshu. He night ended as the morning broke through. The sunrays entered the castle making it shine and expose it's true glory, so Megohime thought. Lady Mego, wife of Masamune Date was proud to be as she was and was proud to be an important addition to the Date. She truly cherished everything she had here let alone why she praised he castle in it's beautiful glory.

She was standing outside in the garden, looking from the beautiful field up to the back of the castle, not looking any less grandiose than the front.

The woman sighed and plucked a flower of the field, grasping it carefully in between both her hands. Suddenly she thought of her husband, who was still out there on his journey to make the land prosperous. She got word though, that his return would be delayed because he was determined to recruit another member to the Date army, so a messenger had told Megohime.

The woman was first pretty curious asking who this strong samurai would be, but when she heard the soon to be 'new addition' to the army was a young woman, one year younger than herself, she found that fact a bit dubious.

Of course she trusted her husband, but none the less it got her alert. Why would her husband be in need of a young woman to fight for him? Megohime also heard the girl lived in a little fishing village full of peasants. Maybe she was indeed able to fight well…but why a female out of many strong samurai out there?

She looked up and a few cherry blossom petals floated down onto her soft features.

'Come home soon…Masamune.'

* * *

_"Rin, I am telling you this one more time." That ice cold stare pierced right through her mind. "I demand you, join me."_

She had no choice. There lied no options open for her. He would never leave her alone plus his cold but true words caged her mind. The young man had left her once again a little time to think. He officially gave her time until morning after all so in fact since the sun was coming through now she had at least less than an hour left before she needed to come to a decision.

Masamune had already demanded his soldiers to pack their stuff and break off the camp to get ready for department.

Magoichi watched the young lord impatiently wander back and forth past the gates but with a calm demeanor. He smiled and lightly shook his head. He sure was a determined individual that was a fact. "You think she will eventually agree?" he asked Masamune about Rin's eventual decision.

The young lord huffed and scowled. "How do you mean do I _think?_ She has _no choice_, Magoichi."

The said man just laughed and smiled. "You're really planning on not leaving without her, are you?"

"Did I stutter?"

Magoichi once again smiled at his lords witty reply. "No, but I mean, is she really worth all that trouble? There are more warriors out there besides this little woman you know."

The one eyed dragon scoffed and shook his head. "None out there possess the ability she possesses. Just wait until you witness for yourself and you'll know what I mean."

The gunslinger just rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger as he continued to think.

"And don't think I'm interested in anything else but her abilities Magoichi. I'm nothing like you." Masamune scowled more as annoyance overflowed his voice.

"Wow, we only met shortly, my lord. Yet you already seem to know me very well." Magoichi laughed because his womanizing personality seemed to be known everywhere.

"The fact that you're taking it positively makes me wonder twice, Magoichi." The dragon cocked an eyebrow.

Magoichi laughed once again before motioning at Masamune and nodded his head towards the young girl who waddled her way towards them humbly.

She could feel the men's stares burning all of her very existence, even if that sounded very dramatic to one else she truly shuddered with fear at the thought. However, none the less she halted her steps in front of them then didn't look them in the eye as her head was facing the ground defeated.

"I'll oblige my assistance to you…" She tried to speak as politely as possible even if she was totally wary of the situation.

Masamune looked at her a few moments before smirking immediately in triumph. He knew she eventually would realize she didn't have a choice. After all, a mere commoner can never oppose a true warlord. Besides how could she defy him? His ideas of making this land prosperous would only work for her own advantage as well. Her village would now be spared, he promised her the first time after all and he wasn't a lord to be taking back his word unless he wouldn't mean what he had said. But knowing Masamune that rarely happened.

"You've been wise, Rin. Your village will be under my soldiers' protection from now on."

She looked up at him but her features didn't change. Was he speaking the truth? Why would a warlord care about a mere fishing village? It is true that he had promised it the first time when he had asked her to join but she didn't believe him in the first place , that's why she was suspicious after all, plus her fear for death all together.

However, as if he had read her mind he spoke. "Do you think I was telling you a mere lie? If I would lie, do you think a warlord such as myself would've bothered to save your village the first time at all?"

That made her gasp in realization. This was true. The other day when the pirates had come to raid the village she hadn't fought alone. Masamune had assisted her, or well, more like she had assisted him as he was already fighting the raiders.

But that awakened another question. Why did Masamune come to her village? Why save it? Such a small and barely noticeable place near the seas.

And yet again Masamune spoke up as if he could tell what her mind was saying. "Greatness comes from small beginnings, am I right?"

Rin's eyes widened at the saying Masamune just reminded her of. Was that his true intention all this time? She frowned as she looked up at his serious face.

Even if he had good intentions, that had nothing to do with her life still being in danger. She still couldn't see why would want to make the land great with a useless being like her dying on the battlefield in order to get him to strive to his goals.

She wanted to hate this man for blindly forcing people to fight for the same believes as him just because he thought they were right. She wanted to hate him for forcing her and getting her right where he wanted to be. She wanted to hate him for taking her old life away and pushing her right towards her soon to be death.

However, she couldn't hate him, because after all, he did seem to be serious about wanting to keep her village safe, so that was the only thing that got Rin to oblige to him in the end. If she was more courageous though she probably would've ended her own life herself to escape all of this, but she was even too much of a coward to do that.

She had no choice but to embrace her new, and maybe deadly, fate.

Magoichi chuckled and shook his head at his lord. So after all she eventually did agree. Well, it was true she didn't have much of a choice but he would've expected her to run or something. But the fact that she didn't showed slightly more backbone that Magoichi at first thought she had.

However little did he know Rin's true reasons. The girl was scared to death, literally.

Masamune however, smiled and nodded at Rin. "You're actually very lucky you know? Not only do I favour you with my deeds. When this land will be great you will be taking a part of it, you do realize that do you? And even if you die at least it would not have been in vain."

Rin looked at him horrified. See it? After all he didn't care at all if she would die. He probably would let her rot on the battlefield.

However the one eyed dragon read her worried features once again. "You know, fear is futile. You know why?" He paused and stepped back towards his horse and seated himself on its back.

Rin looked at him, her eyes shimmering with new to come tears.

"No one can save you. You need to do that on you own. After all, you've done so for years haven't you?"

She looked up at him confused.

"Your life lies within your own hands, Rin." He tugged the horse's bridles and turned it around as he dashed off towards his next destination.

She just stood there dumbfounded. "My life…" What life? Her life was about to be destroyed.

She could feel her heart beat numbly against her chest as her mind went blank. Magoichi just sighed and put a hand on her shoulder making her immediately snap out of it. He could see what she was afraid of, and that was normal for a young woman like her.

"He's right you know. Only _you_ can keep yourself alive. If you want to keep on living you need to keep on fighting. It's normal to feel fear, even I have my stomach churned at the horrid scenery the battlefield often displays to us."

Rin just looked at him.

"But that's why I keep on going. Only we who still fight can eventually make the war end. The way is long, but the shortest way is not always effective. You know what I'm trying to say?"

She didn't even budge which made the man sigh. He helped her upon a horse and eventually also made his way towards where Masamune was headed.

Rin however, only stared back behind her, seeing how her village slowly faded from her vision.

* * *

**Not much happened here either but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. It was pretty short I know. (Well for me in any case since I normally write like 10 pages per story ) But well next time I shall write more. I just felt that it was right for this chapter. I'll update whenever I feel the need to do more, that can be tomorrow, next week, in two weeks, next month, or next year. We'll see.**

**- Coco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, faster than expected huh? I don't know, I guess ever since I started playing Warriors Orochi 3 I started to feel motivated. Also my life is now less of a mess so that can kind of contribute to everything. Plus it's been a while so my hearts yearning for more expression or something like that. Hmm btw, there is something I wonder, and I wonder if I should tell beforehand but that'd spoil this story a little so I'm all never mind I'll tell it when time is ripe or something lol. **

**OH also for this chapter I based some things in the story from information I read on Wikipedia, may it be right or not be right I try always to be as accurate as possible, and if it's not good then well...too bad LOL**

**Special thanks to my reviewers and readers since seriously I expected this to be long forgotten, but since I enjoy writing none the less I am determined to continue. Seriously I'm touched ToT**

**Uhm well that's kind of it, no more babbling from me then, just on with the story. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Another cold and lonely night, which may sound a little disconsolate and very distinct but how else was a young, gaunt wife supposed to think? The darkness loomed through the room but tiny moonlight rays radiated the obscurity partially.

Her eyes followed the rays which led to the big round glistening light in the sky which was the moon. A weird, childish description it may seem, but she desperately tried to distract her mind from worry about her husband's whereabouts. Megohime sighed as she lied down on her side, her hands playing with a few strands of her long, dark hair while she faced the window as she sadly stared at the scenery. Whenever she saw the moon, being crescent at the moment, she thought of Masamune, her husband which obviously symbolized her love's helmet.

Megohime herself thought of the crescent moon symbolizing her man's bravery since it gave him an appeal of stature. Also he was her only light when the darkness reigned, at least that was how she saw him.

She turned on her back and her left arm stretched out to roam over the empty spot beside her, her fingertips roaming his side of the bed while she wished he was here beside her. She sighed and began to ponder and bit her bottom lip.

When Masamune was still in Öshu he told her he'd set out again for his conquest. Megohime nodded understandingly but originally requested him to take her with him, however the young lord declined, claiming that he couldn't afford to endanger his wife's life.

"_Mego, you're the dragon's most important treasure. If I'll take you with me there's no questioning that some out there might try to take you away from me and I cannot let that happen." _

Of course, she understood however Megohime was a capable woman who wasn't only meant to be the type of woman to stay at home all the time. She so happened to be a well fighter, if one does say so herself. Besides, it's not like there wasn't any risk staying here in the castle all the time either.

She just wished to fight alongside her love and protect him and his dreams to make this land prosperous, was that too much asked? Even though if she was his wife, shouldn't she have the right to watch over him as well? What if he got hurt on the battlefield and she would lose him, she'd just be a lonely widow, mourning forever over her husband's earthly department.

Masamune never allowed Megohime to fight alongside him on the battlefield which made the wife anxious about her husband's safety. It's not that she didn't believe he was strong enough, but it's common for a lover to want to be as close to their partner at all times, is it not?

Ironically enough though, before Masamune and Megohime got married at the age of fourteen and thirteen, Megohime always despised fighting and war. All it left was destruction and death. However as soon as their marriage was arranged she got to know Masamune, who was very ambitious about his goals. Of course Megohime condescended his ways at first but after the two grown together and she learned that new things arise out of ashes she not only gave him her heart, but started supporting him in all his actions. Masamune even stimulated her to learn how to fight, in case of needing to use self defence which could come in handy especially being the wife of a warlord.

Now, several years later she's grown capable and fully stands behind her husband's goals. However even though this is the case, Masamune never allowed her to actually participate in battle, telling her how he can't afford to lose the most important person in his life. He said the shrewd enemies out there would probably use Megohime's presence to their advantage thus probably detaining Masamune's advances. He told her this while holding her hands, squeezing them softly and staring down at her tenderly while his one eye showed appeasement.

Any wife would be happy to know their husband cared so much for them that they are willing to protect their love, but still Megohime's heart was not at ease. When she heard a week ago that her husband had found a new warrior to add to the Date army she was happy another was willing to fight for her husband's dreams. However, when she heard Masamune was allowing a _woman_ to fight alongside him it saddened the warlord's wife. She knew it was probably ridiculous to worry over something so little. But the thing was the Date army didn't contain any female samurai on the battlefield. Not that this should matter, but Megohime just wondered why out of all strong samurai out there it had to be this female.

The wife's hand clenched the empty sheets beside her while she softly chuckled.

She was a silly woman indeed. She knew Masamune was a man who stuck to his believes and he was a strong person. Mego already scolded herself for faintly questioning her husband's intentions. She probably was just a bit worried because she hadn't seen her love in a long while now. Also she was envious because she wished to be the one to fight beside her dragon. Now it was the case she could try and just tag along with Masamune, even though he didn't want to, but Mego wasn't stubborn. In respect for her husband's believes and in honour of his dreams she decided to let him fight how he wanted to, and if she had to support him on a distance then so be it.

Other than all these little facts and musings Megohime also knew of the woman who would join the Date army newly, that said woman was a mere peasant's daughter. So Megohime had heard from the messenger. The woman was a commoner from a small fishing village across the sea. Of course it wasn't really like Megohime to be this patronizing, but she just wanted to prove herself her pondering was ridiculous.

She guessed the loneliness just gnawed both her heart and her mind. However, as a faithful and trustworthy wife she could do nothing but wait patiently to be reunited with her love soon again.

* * *

Masamune just sat in his tent pondering. Finally he had gotten the young girl to join forces with him, but now he was thinking of how to get the spineless woman to toughen up and face her fears. After all, she would be useless just cowering when surrounded by deadly samurai and would get herself killed if she didn't get rid of that anxiety first. Then again his main thought was to just make her face an opponent head-on in battle. If she'll be exposed to true danger she has no choice but to fight if she wants to live after all. Since she's so obviously afraid to die she has to fight in order to keep on living.

Basically, war was nothing else than this anyway. That's why we all fought, to stay alive. Of course bringing peace was the main goal, or to gain power in some cases, but in order to create peace or wealth the ones who opposed needed to be eliminated.

There can't be a peaceful world where all the disturbers are alive nor one can be wealthy if everyone is against one.

In any case Masamune immediately thought about his father's death after his little musing. People assumed Masamune acted out of egoism and thought he was monstrously ambitious so he killed his father to succeed the latter.

This however was a harsh lie.

Masamune didn't have a choice however he did it with a lot of pain in his heart.

Terumune Date, Masamune's father was a great lord before Masamune. However even though his son succeeded him at a young age his father never stood in the way of his son's believes at all. However several years later there were various neighbouring families who were quite unsettled with the son's success. This was because Masamune was quite ruthless and attacked and conquered many surrounding lands even Dewa and Mutsu provinces, which were affiliated to him.

Because of the young lord's worrisome actions the family invited Terumune to dinner. However, with the request of the man reining his son's campaigns. In response to this Terumune merely told the family that he was not able to stop nor control Masamune's advances.

And this is how it began. The Hatakeyama, the neighbouring family named before, took Terumune as an hostage.

Masamune bit his bottom lip at the reminiscence. Where did that scum get the nerve?

When Masamune got word of his father's kidnapping he set out to hunt down the low criminals who had acted so desperately. Trying to put a halt to Masamune's actions by trying to bring him to shame. Capturing his father and thus detaining Masamune's further advances to seize the land. It truly enraged him as he scoffed when he thought of it.

When Masamune had finally reached his father and his kidnappers he was about to negotiate at first, and then when his father would be freed Masamune would surely get his revenge. He would surely have each of their heads after killing them slowly and giving them a painful death. He wished to bring them all to hell. However this wasn't what happened.

Terumune didn't want his son to be in the disadvantage by practically having to kneel to the family's feet since they had the upper hand with the kidnapping, so they thought. This was why Masamune's father ordered the Date army to just kill every single one of the kidnappers even if it had to cost him his own life.

And this is where Masamune had to give the order. The order to murder all of them and his soldiers obeyed as his father got shot as well. Masamune couldn't do anything but stare in horror as his father dropped dead right before his eye.

"_Goodbye…Father."_

Until now this horrid event had haunted Masamune into his dreams even. It left the young lords restless . But even so it also made him stronger.

Now no one could ever stand in Masamune's way. His brother was dead, his mother was out of his life. No more distractions but only one goal he had set his sights upon.

In order to stay alive and to be successful, he had to fight. He would not only be great as he succeeded his father, he would surely seize Japan and make it great. He would create prosperity for all and the land would be finally out of its' corrupted state.

'I'll not only realize your dream father, not only realize your ideals. I will make sure Japan will never suffer by blind and selfish low individuals again. I promise your death will not be in vain.' Which was Terumune's whole intention.

People always chattered how much of a monster Masamune was. That he was a mad man and ambitious at the brink of insanity. But Masamune knew better. It may be true that sure his father's death and his gruesome childhood had some impact. But all of this only made Masamune's desire to make the land better grow stronger than ever. He wasn't entirely insane. He was _determined_.

* * *

Meanwhile Rin just sat down in a corner, hugging her knees as her eyes roamed through the darkness of her tent. Across of her was Magoichi Saika, who had just introduced himself to her after having a talk with her about why she couldn't do anything but to struggle for survival. His face was not entirely hidden because he held a small lantern of sorts. The two felt silent for some time until the young girl open her mouth.

"I won't run away…" She told the man because she knew he was supposed to watch over her until she fell asleep. But how could she sleep if she knows she might die tomorrow? Or the day after? Or any day possible.

"I know." The man replied. "Because if you will you'll probably be killed and that's exactly why I'm here."

"Y- you mean you are preventing me from getting killed?" She looked up surprised. Why would he care anyway?

"You're too young to die. Plus, you're a woman."

Rin looked up at the man with a frown that questioned his intentions, which Magoichi only laughed at. Apparently the young woman didn't hear of his famous reputation. Maybe it was a good thing in this case.

"Don't you have anything more important to do though…?" Rin asked again.

Magoichi shrugged and then shook his head. "It's pretty late plus I'm sure that if you do anything stupid Masamune will have my head as well for neglecting any odds that could happen within the army."

The girl's expression just saddened darkly. "I don't think it really matters what I'll do… If I run I'll die, when I'll fight alongside you I'll die. Everything will be a dead end for me."

"I thought we talked this through already." Magoichi looked back at the young girl who hid her face in her knees. He waited for a reply, but the girl became silent. At first he cocked an eyebrow at her with a questionable face however when he noticed her trembling shoulders he realized she was crying.

He couldn't handle crying women, it made him nervous and all awkward. "I'm more like you than you think…" he started.

She didn't reply but he noticed a small movement in her tensing position, which indicated she was listening.

"I'm just a mercenary, and used to handle business myself. I never fancied war but am more of a free man who enjoys a little fun here and there." He chuckled as he referred to his antics with various women. "I probably hate war more than anyone else because I lost my whole village to the vengeance of a demonic warlord." He referred to losing family and friends all thanks to Nobunaga Oda's doing in the past, who put Magoichi's village to burning ashes.

Rin's features wore a compassionate frown.

"After that had happened I lost my way. All I wanted was revenge but with the death of that warlord I totally lost also what I stood for. You see, I never really had a goal in life or never really knew what to fight for. War only causes grief, doesn't it?" He looked at the girl whom nodded.

"However, I had the opportunity to fight alongside someone greater who would make this land change and prosper. If that would happen no one else would have to suffer the same thing that I had to endure back then." He paused. "If I would fight alongside someone who would make this land peaceful I could finally free Japan from the chains called corruption." He saw the girl dry her tears and look at him with eyes that showed realization.

He huffed and smiled. "Of course even I am afraid to die at times, as I told you during our talk earlier." He added. "But I rather die and leave behind something great which my existence had contributed to than die in vain and leave nothing behind but a broken and ashy country. If my blood shall be spread across the battlefield it means much more than my body rotting under the ground meaninglessly, crudely said though."

Rin sighed and nodded. She understood the man's reasoning and she could understand his feelings. She wouldn't know what to do if her village was wiped out. After all, she didn't have any family besides her cousin who also wasn't around. The villagers were all she had.

However what Magoichi tried to make clear to her, Masamune already had told her. Who wants to die in vain? No one does.

"I don't want to kill anyone…" She suddenly spoke. It wasn't only her fear for death though. It was more her fear of being brutally torn to pieces and accompanying many bodies that were scattered among the battlefield. It made her nauseous yet it gave her an eerie feeling of familiarity, which made her heart beat against her chest horridly.

Magoichi looked at her with a comprehensive expression. "I know… But just think of it this way. All you have to do is to fight. And to protect."

"But…" she could feel her throat becoming dry.

"Fight and protect, Rin. Those are the actual basics of war. It's far different from just a hateful murder."

She bit her bottom lip.

'Fight and protect…' How could he speak so lightly of hurting people? Well it was true that they were warriors on the battlefield who especially were trained to fight for their country. She knew they were brave to risk their lives and to die with a meaning, to die so that people may remember them as great individuals.

But this was the whole point. Rin knew and understand those things, but she was a young girl. She didn't have the will of a warrior, she didn't have the capability of one. She couldn't comprehend why Masamune chose her. He told her she had remarkable abilities, but she didn't want to be involved with disaster and destruction.

She sighed helplessly and closed her eyes as she felt that her body became heavy, making her rest and lie down on her side.

Magoichi smiled as all that he heard was the sound of her heavy breathing, meaning she had fallen asleep at last. However, he felt sorry for the girl.

What if Masamune overestimated her abilities? In that case she would die surely by tomorrow.

The tall man stood up and walked out of the tent. How troublesome though, it would be a waste if she died on the battlefield and also more time would be lost for nothing. The male sighed and his eyes searched until they landed upon a soldier on guard duty, whom he signaled to. The soldier looked up and walked to him.

"Keep an eye on this one, okay?"

The soldier just nodded to which Magoichi waved at and walked off to his own tent. He might as well get some rest as well now he still can.

* * *

The next morning Rin was rudely awakened by a loud voice and orange sunrays stinging her eyes as soon at the latter had opened. She groaned and rolled over to look up and see a soldier staring down at her and his face bore an annoyed expression.

She looked at him questionably and made a sound, which the man acknowledged as if he was questioned what his business was.

"Lord Masamune has sent me to awaken you and test your capacity. You're inquired to come with me at once so that I can report to the lord afterwards.

Rin just gave him a wary and confused look.

The man didn't say anything but just walked out of the tent after saying. "You'll be given a small amount of time to get ready. I'll wait at the open field located a little south from here." And with that the man disappeared.

The young girl just scrambled up and frowned. South? She didn't even know where south was from here. She could read and new of some directions, skills she acquired thanks to the man who had made her gauntlets, the weapons she used to fight with. He was an old blacksmith who had noted her remarkable ability after she had helped him scaring off some robbers. As a thanks he had gifted her the small but helpful armor she wore during battle, such as the helmet and the armor she wore around her arms and legs. However that old man used to be in the army as well but retired after some incidents so he told her.

In any case as for that Rin wasn't familiar with orientating in unfamiliar areas that she didn't knew, so she just walked out of her tent and went to search for maybe a nearby lake of sorts? Or a river, as long as she could freshen herself up a little bit.

After she's washed herself up and got re-dressed she set out to search for the place the soldier told her to come to. She wondered though where Masamune was. Probably…doing things a warlord needed to do.

What about Magoichi? The camp seemed quiet this morning, and the sun just broke through and already they set out? Of course it shouldn't be hard to believe for warriors of the country but as Rin wasn't used to getting up earlier than she needed to for her it was new and odd.

* * *

Rin looked around, only to be surrounded by more trees**. **She frowned in worry and then turned to the right, and kept on walking, hopeful to reach the place. Disappointingly, the more she kept on walking, the more trees there seemed to appear. Well, no big deal. Maybe if she'd turn the other way she'd reach it eventually.

More minutes of walking and she started to feel quite unsettled. What if she was lost? Lost the camp? And Masamune would find out and hunt her down to kill her, thinking she tried to flee the Date? She started to panic inwardly as she frantically started to speed up her walking. After circling a few more times she still didn't reach her destination, which made her run instead. But neither helped since all she encountered were more trees.

"At this rate I'm doomed…" Rin spoke out lout defeated, as she sank to her knees. She wasn't even a part of the Date army for one whole day and she already had drawn her own death. She murmured desperately until rustling made her look up. Warily she looked around until the rustling came closer. Her heart started beating fast, fearing it might be Masamune to come and shoot her down.

She braced herself, but let out a big sigh of relieve when it appeared to be the soldier who had accosted her before.

"You're late."

"I…I couldn't find my way—" he cut her off.

"Just come with me as not any more time can be wasted." He rudely uttered and motioned for her to follow, making her scramble up and waddle slowly behind the soldier.

After a little walking for a little while they finally reached a place where the trees had lost numbers as an open field appeared, the only green it contained being the grass and some bushes along the sides. Rin frowned once again and walked up to the middle, observing her whereabouts.

The soldier sighed and sounded quite bored. Probably he was feeling underestimated by his lord for the fact that the latter assigned him to a little task like babysitting a young girl. He probably had something better to do. Something more important.

"Okay, just show me what you got."

Rin's frown grew. "E- Eh?" The soldier sighed at her response.

"Show me what you got. As in try to attack me now. "

The girl viciously shook her head. "B- but—"

"Look. If you refuse, _or _aren't able to lay a single scratch on me I will kill you."

The girl just froze on her spot. Did he just say…?

"The lord has requested me to test your skills and abilities. If you were incapable of putting up a decent battle I 'm ordered to kill you." With that said, he aimed the musket he carried at her.

_Masamune's had pondered what to do. If she would just die on the battlefield it'd be a waste, so therefore he sent a soldier to Rin and force her to fight back. He allowed the soldier to try anything that would work. No matter how much her life would be threatened and no matter how harsh the soldier acted. It would only mean for Rin that she had no choice but to fight back._

The soldier sighed. He didn't have any confidence in his task at all. Look at that girl. Other than the fact she was just a mere woman, or a peasant for that matter. She was afraid and looked most frail. How can _that _be samurai worthy?

He watched the young woman tremble while she stared at the gun that was aimed at her.

'One bullet…' One bullet. And she could and probably _would_, be dead.

"What are you waiting for? You don't happen to think I'm just bluffing, are you?"

The girl shook her head slowly and found herself backing away slowly.

"If you run you'll die." He simply stated as if it were nothing to end a young life just like that. Then again, he was a samurai, those always fought until death and killed without mercy for their country and ideals. Ending an unimportant life such like hers meant nothing to him.

She felt like crying because she didn't know what to do. Should she just run and charge at him? He'll shoot and she'll be dead. She had some agility on her and could easily, climb for example or place herself from height to height. But even if one possessed these attributes a bullet soars like lightning which meant that she wasn't sure if her actions would bring her out alive of this situation.

"Three…"

The girl eyes widened at the voice of the soldier, who started to count. So he was truly serious…not that she thought that he was feigning his intentions but still.

"Two…"

Rin horridly moved a foot behind her, every single body part of her quivering as she just stood their uncertain of what to do.

"One…"

With that she twirled around on one foot, her body moving an opposite direction however the sound of a gunshot made the forest fell silent.

* * *

**OHOHOHO~ look what I did…it's my very own…CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN….- ya…I know I suck at those lol.**

**In any case yah I know not much happened again xD and that my stories mostly involve information instead of…you know…the rest. xD but Even though I find it a bummer if this might have been boring this information I deemed important for you guys to know so that's why I am trying to as descriptive as possible ._. Hope it's ok. And btw the story about Masamune's father I assume is kind of true, since I read it like this on Wikipedia but choose my own words to explain a little bit since pure copy paste would be lazy LOL**

**Anyway hope it had a little enjoyment and the next chapter will be again, up as soon as possible.**

**-Coco :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**New update. I don't know where the rapid updating suddenly comes from but anyway. To begin with:**

**My story won't necessarily have, an logical order of battles, not at all. I'll use elements of facts but I won't exactly copy how it entirely went okay? SO DON'T COME WHINING TO ME IF SHIT'S NOT IN LINE WITH OTHER SHIT AND THAT IT ISN'T RIGHT BECAUSE I'M DOING IT ON PURPOSE SO STFU! Because this is a FANfiction. With the word FAN it in it. **

**NOTHER NOTE sorry it's so long: I'm trying to describe Rin's 'equipment' and weapons as clear as possible, but please, for your and my sake (I find it hard to be descriptive with some things) Go look at my DA. There you'll find two designs for Rin but both bare the same armor and claws with the helmet I keep referring to lol so ****if you'll take a look you might have an clearer image of Rin's appearance.**

**Hah I bet you're now all: Well then you just suck at describing. My reply: Buzz off , suckah I'm Dutch. I have an excuse.**

**Anyway enjoy,**

**chapter 8**

* * *

The birds flew over at the loud sound, however afterwards no other things were heard as the field became dead silent. The soldier frowned, expecting to hear the pathetic and painful squeals of the petite girl whom he challenged and just shot at. But surprisingly enough she wasn't standing in front of him anymore. The man turned his gaze rapidly from side to side before he finally spotted some bushes rustling to his left. He walked to short but fair distance and aimed his musket towards the bushes preparing to pull the trigger, until he heard slight movements from the tree branch that was now above him. He looked up and saw the girl staring at him horrified, but the soldier noted that she also seemed alerted.

So she was fairly quick and had seemingly a talent for anticipating an opponent's next move. Or was it just luck? The man aimed again and shot at her, but not aiming for her directly. He shot at the branch which broke, causing her to be forced to move off. However, instead of falling, like he expected her to do she swiftly moved to another branch.

That was odd, she wasn't a ninja was she? No, her movements were too sloppy for her to be claimed as such. Also, he noticed she used both her hands and her feet to move and jump. The claw-like gauntlets she wore helped her grip onto the branch and supported her fluent movement. He cocked an eyebrow as he suddenly started to realize something very peculiar…

She didn't move like a ninja, nor a human for that matter, it was almost as if she moved like an animal…

Like a cat.

Well maybe the soldier shouldn't take it to be that weird, considering the attire she wore. The helmet which bore protrusions that seemed nearly like cat ears of sorts, and the claws on her gauntlets. However, since she was just a young girl he thought it might've been some sort of fashion sense.

The soldier began inspecting her every movement as he followed her fleeing, or well, at least dodge his attacks. At least she was skilled avoiding danger.

When he finally got the hang of her rhythm he counted the seconds in his mind until she would set her feet upon the next branch which made the soldier raise the musket and finally shoot in time with her landing, causing the branch to break before her feet connected with the tree. Since her feet were now missing something to land on she fell from a considerable height and it seemed like she would land head first, until the next phenomenon made the man narrow his eyes in disbelief.

Her upper body twisted unnaturally during her fall, making her eventually turn and land with both hands and feet unto the ground as the girl looked up at the man warily.

Where the heck did Lord Masamune find this girl? What kind of village was she in? Moreover, who has taught her this most strange move set?

He was astonished at the sight however even so he was getting kind of annoyed with the girls ways. She was merely dodging his bullets and running away from him. What kind of warrior runs from his battles? No matter how swift she was now, on the battlefield she couldn't hide forever, she'd have no way out and still die regardless if she doesn't fight back.

"I hope you're not getting too excited now." The man's condescending tone followed. Also some hint of sarcasm was evident. "I will still kill you if you are not able to injure me the least." Because after all, the Date wouldn't have any profit of a little woman running mindlessly over the fighting grounds.

Rin shook in her sandals. She managed to dodge the bullets and the man was starting to think she was getting confident but nothing could be less true. Her heart was racing like mad and she had to push herself to make an actual move. Her body felt heavy like concrete. Her movement also felt rocky and sloppy, but there wasn't much she could do about it. It were the nerves that wear tearing and gnawing at her.

The man lastly fired a few more bullets at the girl which she once again managed to dodge, however this time the firing did not stop. The soldier continued on firing at her impatiently, swiftly re-loading the gun every now and then when it was needed to. All Rin could do was dodge and run, jump from side to side because if she would be hit by merely one bullet, she'd die. If not, she'd be useless to the Date army because of the injury and Masamune would most likely kill her.

She had no choice but to try and to fight back. But she didn't want to hit the man, however if she didn't he'd most likely finish her off himself. She was forced to do as told once again. But then a tiny idea popped into her mind.

As the soldier shot at her feet, attempting to stop her from running away she jumped onto her hand and feet once again, using that opportunity to swiftly change direction and run towards the man, who let out a surprised grunt. He was about to shoot her right here and then but he got slightly more careless with the re-loading which cost him some time, but by then she already reached him.

She looked him in the eyes and those minor seconds seemed to both of them as they lasted longer than it actually did. The soldier read the message and jumped back in time, making Rin miss her lunge at him as her fist connected with the ground instead.

From there the soldier stared with wide eyes at the following that occurred.

The earth underneath them started to shatter then broke down as big rock pieces refracted from each other. This left a huge crater in the ground, spreading itself further and further so that the soldier was forced to run back several meters so that he wouldn't fall in. However when he finally managed to get safely out of the way he stared at the girl with dubiety.

The latter had not moved from her place as she stared back at the soldier, a sweat drop indicating her nervousness sliding downside her cheek.

The man sighed. "Y- you're capable…"

Rin sighed also, and she was relieved. It reminded her of how she always got so nervous when needing to fight the pirates in her village, being afraid to accidently kill them if she hit them too hard. Well it was true that she had control over her abilities, but the fact was she didn't like hurting individuals at all, no matter if they were the actual enemies.

From a distance a certain familiar gunslinger so happened to walk by. He stared at the incident in awe. So this is what Masamune was talking about…

* * *

Later on Rin was allowed to return to the camp, awaiting to hear from the so called report the soldier was needing to deliver Masamune about Rin's capacity. Back then she had asked the man where Masamune actually was, to which the soldier had replied Masamune had went to discuss possible upcoming battles with the Tokugawa.

Rin hadn't heard much about Ieyasu Tokugawa, but she did know he was a powerful warlord. However not much information reached her village so it would probably take her a while to collect intelligence about the war and the state of Japan, even if she already had the slightest idea.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. Didn't Masamune ask her to join him so that he could make the land better? Why would he need someone like her then, since he already got allies such as the Tokugawa who were far more powerful. Rin had once heard of a samurai called Tadakatsu Honda, and heard he served the Tokugawa as their mightiest warrior. Just the thought of the seemingly fearsome man made chills run across her spine.

She frowned as she was sitting outside of her tent, gazing up at the sky. The camp seemed like a ghost town, only, smaller and full of tents. Probably they all went to accompany their lord at the meeting. Probably to get informed of their next advances.

Somehow she felt quite…dumb just sitting here.

She sighed sadly until a familiar voice spoke, making her look up at the person whom it belonged to. "So much for an innocent and scared little girl. You're more crafty than you look."

Rin looked up to see Magoichi, then gave him a surprised frown.

"You're just sitting here carelessly. I'd expect you to be wandering through all of this warily and with a face full of tears." He was actually just teasing and mocking her, but the girl immediately had that same expression on as when they first met.

"I'm just fooling. However, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"How can a girl with such strength be possibly afraid of death?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Her frown at him grew.

"Well, call me crazy. But I'm sure that a tiny human creating such destruction with merely one blow is remarkable, is it not?"

She merely shook her head. "It's not my own physical ability that causes those effects."

This time it was Magoichi's turn to frown. "Meaning…?"

"It's musou."

"Wait, what?"

She stood up and stretched her arm, then made a fist as her other hand made motions to contribute to her explanation. "It's not my own physical strength that makes that damage. It's like energy storage. Like how you would control your musou and make explosions for example." She saw Masamune using his musou to rapid fire his bullets at the pirates back in her village. "It may sound a bit unreal, but I concentrate musou towards a point of my body and that's what creates the damaging impact."

"I bet you need loads for that." He looked at her and held his chin as he thought deeply.

"Not exactly. It might seem a bit complicated but I'm sure any of you could learn this." She told him which made the man stare at her in awe.

"Now that's impressive. Who taught you this?" Magoichi asked the shy girl, who started to fiddle with the end of her dress modestly.

"An old blacksmith in my village. He used to be an old commander but retired." Which is exactly why he made the designs for Rin. His weapons back then were kind of similar, big iron gauntlets which counted for protection of the limbs especially when performing an attack.

"I see… Anyway, little lady." He started. "You still didn't give me a clear answer on my question. I mean, it's obvious that you know what you're capable of yet you don't have any confidence in those things. Why?"

She let out a shaky sigh as she began to stutter slightly. "I- it's…because…" She paused and swallowed. Perhaps she wasn't as afraid of death alone after all. Because pirates were dangerous too, they could inflict damage too. However it was true that a samurai cannot simply be compared to a villain of lowly stature. It's just the whole image of bloodthirsty samurai fighting till death, lusting for blood. She imagined a sea of dead bodies spread across the battlefield. And for some reason it felt so oddly real. As if she's familiar with such horror.

It must be the nightmares she often has. Unidentified bodies forming a bloody puddle, which only gets more and more until it layers down to her ankles. She finds herself kneeling every time in the small lake of crimson and mourning over the victims.

It was weird since she didn't know these people, or well, she feels that she knows them in her dreams, but as soon as she wakes up the connection seems to drift further away again. It's all vague and especially soul-tearing.

Magoichi put a hand on her shoulder which made the girl look up warily and slightly frightened. The watery look in her eyes told him he probably went beyond something that wasn't his business. It was then that Magoichi noticed the scar in the girl's face. It's partially hidden under her bangs crossing over her nose right under her right eye. On a first note the scar is not the first thing you'll notice about her. However now he got a close look at her face his own features immediately showed pity. That scar was a mark left from her past, probably if Magoichi knew exactly what had happened, her anxiety would make much more sense to him.

"You know…" the gunslinger started. " If you'll fight for peace the past can never recall itself no more." And with that he turned. "I got some business to deal with, however do remember my words Rin." His footsteps got the named girl out of her daze, making her watch him slowly disappear in the distance.

What did he mean with his words…?

* * *

Tokugawa Ieyasu nodded at Masamune as he gave the one eyed dragon an order.

Tokugawa Ieyasu, lord of Mikawa, was the mightiest man in the land after Hideyoshi Toyotomi's death. He had seized Osaka, which Masamune participated in and where the latter met Magoichi.

However Ieyasu already had the upper hand by then after the battle of Sekigahara. Here Ieyasu faced off Toyotomi's most trusted retainer, Mitsunari Ishida. Ieyasu however was the one who succeeded. The lord of Mikawa had no more defying families, clans or daimyo left in Japan.

Kenshin Uesugi had died of illness.

Shingen Takeda's death was unclear, but it seemed that also he had suffered from an illness. In his case being tuberculosis.*1

Nobunaga Oda had been slain longer ago.*2

Now with Hideyoshi gone as well Japan was left in a state of disarray and for Ieyasu to reign.

It was true though that shortly after Hideyoshi's death Ieyasu had a few conflicts with a certain honour trio, being formed out of Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura Sanada and Kanetsugu Naoe. However Mitsunari was slain during Sekigahara, Yukimura fell at Osaka which left the priest who lived for honour and love.

Kanetsugu had no more allies aside from the own Uesugi clan, meaning that Ieyasu, along with Masamune obviously had the larger numbers, putting Kanetsugu at a disadvantage. The two warlords knew though, that the said priest was planning to retreat from Hasedo, now Ieyasu had ordered Masamune here to put a stop to the man.

Masamune merely smirked and felt kind of eager to get the job done. After all, he truly despised Kanetsugu. Thinking of his name alone made the dragon cringe in disdain. After all this is the very man who speaks of loathing war, while just like Masamune and any other warlords he commands men to battle and die.

After all, he does it to gain power too doesn't he? Because without power one can't gain peace nor love, even if that sounds non logical. In any case, the priest claims that love will spread out of the aftermath of war if fought out of justice. That's why he believes his ways follow a path of righteousness.

Masamune had never ever in his life heard such nonsense. That priest was nothing more than a hypocritical bastard and that was exactly why the dragon's hands were practically itching to kill. Well, maybe not killing as such. He just wanted to defeat Kanetsugu and humiliate the pretentious man who claimed to be the token of honour and love.

Okay, maybe it wasn't necessarily the way Kanetsugu spoke that annoyed him. Masamune just didn't like the fact that Kanetsugu looked down on him for irrational reasons. For example, Kanetsugu is among the people who claim Masamune to have killed his parent to seize the land, an act out of pure hunger for power.

It was just that the younger lord hated the fact that the priest spoke as if he knew Masamune. How dare he.

Ieyasu noticed the changing features on Masamune and just simply chuckled. "I'll trust you on this one, One eyed dragon."

Masamune stood up and bowed, leaving the Tokugawa whereabouts to return to his own.

However Ieyasu just stared at the young man, watching him slowly fade in the distance. He knew Masamune until now had served him loyally. But because of Masamune's might and high position Ieyasu knew he couldn't let his guard down around the young lord.

The old Mikawa lord simply chuckled again and went to turn towards his own army and informing them about their next moves.

* * *

While Masamune was on his way back towards his own camp he finally could settle his mind on something else, even if it was for just a small moment. It's been months since he was in Öshu, together with his wife Megohime. He wondered if she was too worried, which got him immediately to scowl a little. That Mego, she always got so anxious over him while he kept on telling her no one can halt this dragon from soaring , to which she would reply that if he would take her with him she never needn't to worry.

Of course, she had a point, but Megohime was the only person in his life whom Masamune truly cared for. The only one in his life who he truly loved, even if he didn't always tell her that. What if he would lose her? He'd be lonely again as he used to be.

Not that he'd let that get to him of course. He'd rather be lonely than surrounded by traitorous fools who do nothing but to defile Japan.

Megohime was all he had, and all he needed, but therefore he couldn't risk her life being endangered.

However, after Hasedo Masamune plans to return to Öshu for the time being, to be finally reunited with his wife again.

He smiles at the thought because he remembered how the two used to practically hate each other, or well, both acted spiteful towards one another.

Masamune was an ambitious man and could be fairly dangerous. Mego was a woman who loathed war because she claimed it to destroy the things we love dearly. She was right about the latter though, Masamune had learned as such after his father's death. But also this war wasn't for nothing. The young lord hoped that out of the damaged leftovers of Japan something new and great will arise from it.

When Megohime learned of Masamune's passion for the country and his true intentions she finally grew a sort of sympathy for him, and from there on their love started to blossom. It left a smile on the dragon's features.

Eventually Masamune arrived the camp, which made the lord cut off his thoughts and jump off his horse. He sighed and was about to gather his generals to discuss the next battle however before he could take another step Magoichi popped up out of nowhere, kind of startling the lord which the latter wouldn't admit of course.

"Damn it Magoichi, would you _mind_?"

The said man just looked at Masamune with a frown before he suddenly grinned. "You're the one letting down your guard."

The dragon scoffed and scowled.

"Besides, what were you thinking so intensely off?" Magoichi asked, but his tone sounded more insisting and assuming.

"War." Masamune dryly replied.

Magoichi chuckled. "I know it's only been a month since we've met. But I already know you enough to perfectly state that such a smile on your face can't occur because of your daily battle adventures. Now tell me, is it that little woman?"

The dragon growled at his new retainer's stupidity. "What is _wrong_ with you? Do you think I have any interest in a scrawny peasant's girl?"

"Lord Masamune wouldn't resort to the lowly females nor any other female at all. You are aware of his marriage, are you not Saika?"

Both gunmen turned to see one of Masamune's other retainers whom the dragon also trusted sincerely, Kojuro Katakura. The latter's also the very man who advised Masamune to pledge allegiance to the lord of Mikawa.

"Kojuro!" The dragon grumbled, he was about to tell him that he had said too much, but it was too late, Magoichi was already gaping at the young lord with wide eyes.

"You have a wife?!" Magoichi asked in disbelief.

The dragon only glared at him with his remaining eye. "Don't act like you've never heard, fool."

"Well, I have, though _you _never mentioned. And the thing is, when I actually met you…I just didn't think-" The gunslinger never had gotten such a deadly glare he could feel it literally pierce through all of him. _If looks could kill…_  
Magoichi just decided to keep quiet.

Kojuro coughed and cleared his throat before handing Masamune a few sheets of paper, which the latter looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"The report about the young female." Kojuro said. "The soldier who took off her test reported to me about her feats."

The dragon took the papers and his eye started to scan over what was written, until a sudden smile appeared on his features. "Excellent."

Magoichi frowned. "You didn't tell me though Masamune, that she was able to crush everything with a mere touch."

"I told you to just wait and see- wait. Weren't you supposed to be on duty around that time?"

"….." The gunslinger stayed silent.

"Magoichi…."

"If you'll excuse me." Kojuro made sure to get out of there in time, followed by Magoichi who quickly ran off as well.

"Yes, you better flee the consequences imbecile. I'll remember this though."

Masamune sighed in annoyance. He couldn't be bothered though to go hunt them down and accost them about their insolence. He would deal with the matter later.

The dragon just shook his head and went to the meeting with his generals and commanders to discuss some matters.

* * *

The evening broke through as red and orange started to taint the previous blue sky**. **Rin was just lying in the grass just on a small distance off the camp. She stared up at the captivating scenery as the colours slowly fused together before fading to dark. She used to do this back when she was still in her village but every now and then would climb the rooftops because from those heights she could get a closer look at the sky, no matter if it was morning, day, evening or night. It often made her forget her nightmares, even if just for a small moment.

It might have been weird though, but whenever she gazed up at the atmosphere above she felt like someone from above watched over her. For some reason she felt an odd connection.

The young woman sighed until she heard footsteps drawing nearer in the grass. Then eventually she sat up startled as an annoyed face stared back down at her.

"What do you think this is? Some amusement camp of sorts? You have more nerve than one would think." Masamune's voice sounded sternly.

"N- no, I- I was just…" She slowly let her shoulders hang as she curved forward, making herself smaller than the woman already was.

The lord sighed. "Get up."

She frowned worriedly, but scrambled up to her feet.

Masamune nearly smiled with mirth at the fact that even though she had stood up, his head still had to be craned down a little to look her right in the eyes. "I've analyzed your report." He started.

The girl looked at him inquisitively.

"Since you showed you are not useless at all I entice your attendance in the upcoming battle." He told her. "Not even, it's not a request, it's an _order._"

'S- so soon?' She inwardly panicked. "W- when-"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." He cut her off, but his voice sounded so strict she worried to object even the slightest.

She merely nodded but was terrified. What would she do? She merely had to face a test today but what about tomorrow? And what about her fellow soldiers around her? What if they died? She couldn't take blood or horrid scenes. And what about Masamune? She knew he hired her because he witnessed how she put her skills to use, but what if she wasn't able to make the army benefit?

Masamune sighed because he noticed her getting the same expression as before. "Look. I know that you probably had a hard time in the past," He paused, but his eye immediately fell upon her scar. "But you can't keep living there, okay? Look at me." He pointed at his eye patch. "I got my marks too from what's haunted me, but all you can do is move forward."

He stared down at her but Rin's expression only saddened which he groaned at. But the girl couldn't help it. Because after all, she didn't remember a thing of her past. Well not as far behind though. All she could remember is that she always wondered how she got that scar in her face, but as far as she knew she might have been born with it, which seemed fairly unlikely.

It's odd though, because her cousin never spoke to her about it, but Rin never asked because she assumed that the scar was a simple consequence of a young child's lack of caution. So with other words, Rin thought maybe she got it when she was little and fell down or something.

As for more of Rin's past, it felt like she missed various scenes of what's preceded, but then again, maybe she was just too young because after all it is normal for a human to get older and forget things of the enfant years. The only thing that Rin did find peculiar was the fact that she could not remember if she had any parents at all. Not a single image of faces came to mind ever. That's why Rin assumed her parents just, died at her birth.

She once remembered asking her cousin about it though. But she just answered that she didn't know what happened to Rin's parents. Rin wasn't entirely sure if her only family member was speaking the truth, but then again in this war state Japan is in… it wouldn't be too unreal.

"I don't know…" Rin's soft voice vocalized.

Masamune just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know…why." She continued.

"What? You mean the scar? You don't know how you got it?" The lord looked puzzled. How was she not able to remember? She acted so weirdly anxious all the time yet she was totally ignorant about that? Masamune wouldn't be so surprised if it was something like a mole or a scar that one obtains from limb removal or something or any other medical intervention. But hers…

He narrowed his eye. It didn't seem like just a little scratch, if he looked closer he could see that the scar lined from under her right eye up under her bangs. He wondered how bad that cicatrice was. In any case, he found it most dubious that she wasn't able to tell how she got such a thing, even if it was just a childhood's incident. However he decided to let it slide.

Rin shook her head at him, which he sighed at.

"In any case Rin. Don't let your abilities go to waste because of your fear. You will only let them win."

At this the girl looked up confused. Who were _them? _That's when she noticed something in her lord's eye change.

Masamune noticed and continued as if he read her mind again. "The people who defile Japan." Also the people who doubted Masamune himself, much to the latter's dismay.

The girl thought he was about to say more, but instead he turned around and stared up at the sky.

This battle would not only be another step closer to Masamune's dream if not a small endeavor. It'll also show how serious he was about his goals. He wasn't _just _ambitious. He would prove to strive to prosperity.

* * *

**( notes in story, additional info: **

*** 1 I tried to search information on Shingen's death, but Wikipedia says some say he died of a bullet, others say he died of tuberculosis so I picked the latter lol. Don't blame me if it's not true.**

***2 Nobunaga… I'm sorry if I got this wrong but I thought he died at Honnoji because of Mitsuhide who betrayed him. Ya I told you I wouldn't be as accurate damn it. )**

**LOL DAFUQ WAS UP WITH THE END OF THIS CHAPTER? D: IT WAS ALL BLA BLA TALK THEN SUDDENLY POOF! WHOOZY SENTENCE AND THE END ._. I'm sorry if it came across corny and that the flow of the story isn't well idk I have that feeling. **

**Tho i wonder...was this boring? LOL D: I make them talk and think so much every damn chapter.**

**Also sorry if Rin now comes across like a mutant mary sue LOL D: But it's not like she's invincible or something O_O; I mean she still can get shot and still can get cut or get her limbs broken since her body is human after all lol plus the musou is what inflicts damage or can give her this weird strength. If you guys watch Naruto you'll realize I based it off Sakura's and Tsunade's strength which is also gained by their Chakra. So it's the same thing really ._.**

**Also sorry if her skill of movement is weird. But you know, it'd would be too typical if I just made her a ninja like in Naruto LOL!**

**Anyway uhm do not hesitate to criticize, I mean, I am not really afraid of bad opinions either, but it's the way that you will bring it that decides if I'll actually do something with it or pay heed to it.**

**Also uhm, if things were not clear, do not be afraid to tell or do not hesitate to tell, I am but a writer in training after all.**

**See you guys and hoped you enjoyed anyways**

**-Coco :3**


End file.
